


By Friday I'm Revived

by iceribbongirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceribbongirl/pseuds/iceribbongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sansa's drunk at a party, she turns to someone she knows she can trust to get her home safely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Friday I'm Revived

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song "God Knows I Tried" by Lana Del Rey.
> 
> I wrote this at 2 am, read it over once, and posted it so let me know if there are any mistakes!
> 
> Also, I'm thinking of continuing this or writing a chapter from Jon's perspective. Let me know if you think I should add more/ rewrite the night from Jon's perspective or leave it as a one shot!

From: Sansa Stark  
I kniw we dnt talk but imm at a party nd i dont kniw where marg is and im scarreed

From: Sansa Stark  
please 

From Sansa Stark:  
im too drnk to driev

From Jon Snow:  
Where are you? 

From Sansa Stark:  
thank yuo

From Sansa Stark:  
1002 rainwood rd

~

Sansa was sitting outside of Edric Storm’s house on the curb when Jon’s black Honda pulled up. She stumbled to her feet as Jon parked, wincing at the pain in her feet. Her high heels were pretty, but they were painful. Jon got out of the car as soon as he finished parking and walked over to her.

She tried to walk towards him, but the ground was almost spinning and her feet hurt and she was swaying. Jon hurried towards her, and grabbed her arm just as Sansa was sure that she was going to fall.

“Are you ok? Are you going to fall?”

“Jon” Sansa couldn’t answer Jon’s question. She didn’t know if she was going to fall or not. All she knew was that Jon’s hand was warm on her arm and he seemed sturdy as she leaned into him. 

Walking was easier with Jon there and Sansa barely heard his questions as he led her to his car. She wasn’t sure if she managed coherent responses but by the time they got to his car, Jon seemed reassured that she was ok, just drunk, that Margaery was fine and able to get a ride home, and that she wasn’t going to throw up. 

She crawled into the passenger seat when he opened the door for her and let out a soft sigh of relief as the burden was lifted from her feet. 

Before she knew it, Jon was in the driver’s seat next to her and the car was moving, steadily and smoothly, away from Edric’s house. Jon knew where she lived and they fell into a comfortable silence. The motion of the car was soothing and as Jon fiddled with the radio at stop signs Sansa felt herself relaxing, the tension draining out of her body. 

She couldn’t help but look at Jon as he drove. He looked tired- she hoped she hadn’t woken him up with her frantic text messages. Despite the shadows on his face, his eyes were still soft as they scanned the road ahead. It was only when he glanced at her with his soft, soft eyes that Sansa realized she was staring.

“Sorry. I don’t mean to stare.” 

“It’s ok. I’m just glad you’re safe.”

Sansa smiled. No matter what changed, Jon was always there. 

“Besides, the staring is rather endearing.” Jon chuckled and Sansa joined him. A small part of her brain whispered that Jon found her endearing, that he had told her, but another part of her brain whispered to shut up stupid. Jon only said that your staring was endearing. Not you. Besides, he’s probably just being polite. 

After what seemed like an impossibly short time, Jon pulled up outside of Sansa’s house. 

“We’re here already?” She hoped her voice didn’t sound like whining.

“Disappointed?” 

“Maybe a little bit.”

Jon’s eyes were softer than Sansa could ever remember them being. They looked almost like dark gray pools. Sansa could feel herself falling deeper into Jon’s eyes and for just a moment his eyes dropped to her lips and she thought, for one crazy stupid second, that he was going to kiss her. 

“Let me walk you to the door.” Just like that, the moment was gone. As Jon, ever the perfect gentleman, helped her out of the car, Sansa tried to identify the strange feeling in her chest. 

When Jon’s arm wrapped around her side and she leaned on him, he was warm and solid. Then Sansa realized what that feeling in her chest was: disappointment. He had come so close to kissing her, and pulled away at the last second. It was fine. Jon was one of her brother’s best friends. There was no way he was even thinking about kissing her. 

They reached the door of her house and Sansa fumbled through her bag for her keys. The night air seemed thicker than before, weighing her every movement. Sansa finally found her keys, and Jon was getting ready to go. She could see it in his face, in the lines of his body. And suddenly, Sansa, drunk as she was, knew that she couldn’t let Jon leave without saying something.

“Jon…” He turned to look at her again and his eyes were beautiful and deep and almost as soft as before. “Thank you. For coming to get me. I know it’s late and it meant a lot for you to come all this way just for me.”

“Sansa,” This was the first time Jon had said her name all night and Sansa tried to ignore the leap in the pit of her stomach and the tremors down her arms that her name on his lips brought. 

“Please don’t worry about it. I want you to be safe. And I’ll always be here for you okay?” Dumbfounded, all Sansa could do was nod and choke out an “okay”. 

“Always”

Sansa barely heard Jon’s last word, and later she would question whether he had truly said it at all or if it had been a trick of the wind, but that night, as she crawled into her soft sweet bed, all she could think about was his murmured “always” and the softness of Jon’s eyes when he said her name.


End file.
